Baka to Test to Mermaids?
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Seira transfer to Fumizuki Academy! When placed in class 2-F, Seira is about to face some problems... Warning: Might contain OOC-ness! But this is my first fanfic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Four girls walked down the streets of Kyoto, Japan. One of them had short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Another had short, curly, blue hair and brown eyes. Another had long, green hair and grayish eyes. The last one, probably younger than the others, had long, orange hair and orange eyes.

The green-haired haired girl was wearing a white T-shirt with a blue tie, blue jeans, and brown sneakers. The others had similar outfits. They kept the shoes and the shirt, except the tie was red. They also wore red skirts.

"Can you believe it, Lucia? We're going to go to Fumizuki Academy!" the blue-haired girl squealed. "I know, right? I can't wait!" the blonde, Lucia Nanami, responded. The greenhead, Rina Toin, looked at Lucia and Hanon Hoshou (the bluehead) with a nervous smile on her face. "Don't get too excited, you two," she warned. "Oh, come on, Rina! You gotta enjoy this, because we have to go home after the school year's over," the orange-haired girl exclaimed. Rina turned her attention to her and agreed, "Well, if you say so, Seira."

The orange-haired girl, Seira Uzumaki (A/N: That was all I had for her last name), smiled, and her smile got wider once they got to Fumizuki Academy. It was a school that seemed to have some kind of border around it. Suddenly, a man with straight, blackish hair, black eyes, a teacher's uniform and a mean frown showed. Seira immediately recognized this man as Souichi Nishimura, a.k.a…

"Eep! Iron Man!" Seira screamed and hid behind Hanon. "Ah, you're Lucia Nanami, Hanon Hoshou, Rina Toin and Seira Uzumaki, right?" Iron Man asked. "Yes," Lucia, Hanon and Rina replied bravely while Seira just trembled in fear. Iron Man passed folded pieces of paper to each of the girls. "I understand that all four of you are entering your second year, but these slips of paper will determine what class you will be in. A Class is the best, and F Class is the worst," he explained before walking away.

Lucia unfolded her slip of paper first. I had a D on it, which annoyed her. "At least D is better than F," she sighed. Hanon and Rina unfolded their slips next. They also had D. Both of them. "Lucia, we did it! Rina and I made it into the same class as you!" Hanon exclaimed. "I guess that means Seira is in class D, too, but she should unfold her slip anyway," Rina added. So Seira did, and guess what letter she saw on it?

F.

Seira sulked. "Oh, you got F class, did you?" Lucia asked once she and her friends noticed. Seira nodded guiltily. "Don't worry, Seira! We'll support you, no matter what!" Rina reassured. Then, the 4 headed off to class.

Seira finally found the classroom that she's supposed to be in. She leaned her ear into the door and listened to a conversation happening inside.

"I wonder what this new student looks like?"

"I wonder what his Shoukanjuu looks like?"

"Aki, didn't Fukuhara-sensei already say that the new kid was a girl?"

"Yeah….. Sorry Minami….."

"No need to be sorry, especially considering that Kouta over there has his camera ready…."

"There's a new girl at Fumizuki Academy? I want to take as many pictures of her as possible!"

After hearing that last sentence, Seira decided that she didn't want to go in there. All of a sudden, just when she's backed away, someone pushed her back to the door. She looked behind her, and saw a girl with short, brown hair and green eyes. She wore the same uniform as Seira.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Seira asked. "You're an idiot, and I am an elite," the girl replied. "Wait! Are you…..?" Seira asked. "Yuuko Kinoshita of Class A. My guess is that you're that new kid, Seira Uzumaki?" the girl replied. Seira nodded nervously, and Yuuko continued, "Stay away from my little brother, or you get a punch in the face. Got it?" Seira began to think. "I SAID GOT IT?" Yuuko repeated rather loudly. "Yes!" Seira replied. "Good. Now get out of my sight!" And just like that, Yuuko opened the door and pushed Seira in before casually walking away.

While Seira and Yuuko were expressing their newfound conflict, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuko's younger twin brother, was waiting for the new student to come in. He was Yuuko's fraternal twin, but, with the exception of his male body, he looked exactly like her. Therefore, his male peers (and some female) see him as a female.

Anyway, Hideyoshi just sat there and glanced at his friends, Akihisa Yoshii, Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Yuji Sakamoto and Kouta Tsuchiya, who were having a conversation about the new girl, who hasn't yet come in. When Hideyoshi heard the door open, his friends became quiet, and the boys looked at the front of the room with wide eyes. When he turned to the front of the room, he saw her.

The transfer student.

She was rather short, Hideyoshi's favorite type of girl. But her long orange hair and sparkling, orange eyes had made her more beautiful. Hideyoshi stared at her with bigger eyes than any other guy in the entire classroom. "Introduce yourself to the class," Shin Fukuhara, the teacher, said, snapping the boys out of their trances. "Ah, yes! My name is Seira Uzumaki. I came from a school in Tokyo," she introduced herself. "Now, take a seat," Fukuhara-sensei told her. So Seira sat down in the seat next to Hideyoshi, causing his heart to skip a beat. All of the other boys….well, they got jealous.

"What the heck….?"

"Seira-chan is with Kinoshita-san…..?"

"I don't believe it!"

"Get her!"

And then, a group of grim reaper-like people grabbed Seira and tied her to a cross that apparently had appeared in the room. Seira tried to escape the clutches of this group, but it was no use. The group, called the FFF Inquisition, were going to death, like they couldn't done to Akihisa.

Meanwhile, Lucia, Hanon and Rina were just in class when their seashell pendants began glowing. Rina looked back at her friends, who both nodded. Lucia and Hanon stood up, raised their hands, and yelled, "Teacher!" Looking back at the front of the room, Rina did the same, except she yelled, "Yo, teach!" Their teacher looked at them. Then, they came up with some excuses to go and save Seira.

"I have to pee!" (Lucia)

"My head hurts!" (Hanon)

"I think I misplaced my book!" (Rina)

And so they hurried onto the roof of the school. When they finally made it to the roof, Lucia, Hanon and Rina yelled, "Pink/Aqua/Green Pearl Voice!" Then they all went through a transformation, and the pearls inside their pendants took the form of a microphone. At the end of the transformation, the girls looked like idols!

Lucia's blonde hair was now a lighter shade of yellow, and her eyes had turned blue. Her yellow hair was also longer and in pigtails, and there was some beads in it. She wore a pink dress with pink ribbons, pink gloves and pink boots. Hanon's hair was still blue, but a lighter shade and her hair was longer. Her outfit was similar of Lucia's, except they were all blue. Finally, Rina's hair was still green, but it was longer and, like Lucia's, had some beads in it. Her eyes turned green as well. Her dress went past the knees, as well. She wore green gloves and green sandals.

Putting that aside, once the transformation was over, they raced to Seira's classroom.

"Well, I guess this is it," Seira whispered. "Hold it right there!" Lucia yelled. Everyone turned to see her and her friends as music began playing out of nowhere. _They could just battle with their Shoukanjuu, _Seira thought.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" Lucia, Hanon and Rina cried at the same time. And then, they began singing!

_The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast._

_Before dawn, there was a melody I heard._

_It's a very nostalgic song_

_To the birds that fly toward the eastern skies._

_Now escape following its treasure_

_Island now using this shortcut._

_So let's fly away with them to a place…_

_Where we are at ease._

_Even if darkness shall fall upon us,_

_To a place where we call home._

_There, I'll share my love for you._

_When we are there, I'll be a reborn._

_As long as we sing the melody,_

_Of these seven stormy seas._

_There, I'll sing my song for you._

_When I hear it, I will not forget._

"Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?" the Mermaid Princesses cried again. After hearing that beautiful song, the FFF Inquisition let Seira go. "Uzumaki-san! Are you okay?" Hideyoshi asked. Seira only nodded. Afterwards, Lucia, Hanon and Rina ran off to change back and then head back to class.

By lunch, everyone in class F was talking about the three singers who suddenly seduced the FFF Inquisition into setting Seira free. Also, Hideyoshi couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful! If he wasn't always being mistaken for a girl, he could ask her out that one minute, in front of all of the 2nd years in class F!

…If he wasn't always being mistaken for a girl….

When Hideyoshi got home that day, he grabbed his scissors and looked in front of a mirror. (Don't worry, his parents gave him permission to do this.) Then, scissors ready, he began to professionally (not like he wants to become a hair stylist, anyway) cut his own hair. He snipped it off until finally….

He looked like a boy.

"Wait until Uzumaki-san sees me," Hideyoshi told himself. Little did he know, Yuuko had heard him. She then barged into the room and yelled, "OH, SO YOU CHANGE YOUR LOOK FOR THAT SEIRA GIRL? NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" "You're not the boss of me, sister," Hideyoshi pointed out, sweating a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At school the next day, nobody could recognize Hideyoshi! Girls fell for him at first glance, and boy found out that he was, in fact, male. When he arrived at his classroom, he saw that Seira was already there, working on some unfinished homework. Of course, since she was in the dumbest class, she had a hard time finishing it. Hideyoshi was about to approach her when suddenly…

"Seira, need help on that?"

Yuji Sakamoto, the class rep and the smartest in Class F, suddenly approached Seira asked her that question. This caused Hideyoshi to walk to the nearest corner of the room and curl himself into a ball, depressed. Little did he know, Shouko Kirishima, the purple-haired and purple-eyes class rep for Class A, came in out of nowhere and poked Yuji in both eyes before Seira could say "yes." Why did she do that? Because Shouko thinks that she and Yuji are "married"!

"Now you can't look at her," Shouko said. "I WAS JUST ASKING FOR ME TO HELP ON HER HOMEWORK!" Yuji complained. And just like that, Shouko was gone, Seira's eyes were on poor Hideyoshi.

_Should I talk to Hideyoshi-kun? Or should I follow Yuuko's orders and ignore him? _Seira thought. She thought long and hard, but she eventually made her decision. She got up from her seat and walked up to Hideyoshi. "Hideyoshi-kun? Are you okay?" Seira asked.

Hideyoshi blushed when he heard Seira's voice. _What are you going to do now, Hideyoshi? Uzumaki-san just talked to you! All right, don't mess this up! _he thought. With a sigh, he got up and turned around. "I'm fine, Uzumaki-san," he said coolly.

Seira noticed the blush on Hideyoshi's cheeks and asked, "Hideyoshi-kun? Are you sick? Should I take you to the nurse's office?" "I'm okay. I'm just….blushing," Hideyoshi replied. "Blushing?" Seira repeated. Now Hideyoshi's face was all red. _Crap! She's onto you now! Ask her out already! _he thought.

Hideyoshi took a deep breath before admitting, "I….I cut my own hair for….for you!" Seira just stood there in complete shock. "You cut your hair for me?" she repeated. "Yeah. Ever since I saw you yesterday, when you first came to class," Hideyoshi admitted. "I have liked you, a lot."

Seira got quiet. _How could he like me since only yesterday?_ she thought. _Be cool, Seira, and reject him if he asks you out. _"Uzumaki-san, will you-" Hideyoshi began, until Seira interrupted him with, "No."

Hideyoshi, taken aback by Seira's response, repeated, "No?" "I'm sorry, Hideyoshi-kun, but we can't be together," Seira whispered. Well, she did it. She, not literally, took his heart and smashed it into a million pieces. And she also caused him to do the following things.

"Well, you know what, Uzumaki-san?" Hideyoshi cried, tears spilling out of his eyes. "That's fine! You're nothing but a two-faced jerk! Excuse me for even meeting you!" Then, he made a mess in the whole room. You know, like THROWING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT ALL AROUND THE ROOM. Finally, Hideyoshi stormed out of the room, leaving everyone in shock.

Seira stared at the door, filled with the desire to run out it and apologize to Hideyoshi. But if she apologized to him, she would _have_ to date him. What's wrong with it, you ask?

Lucia, Hanon and Rina aren't the only Mermaid Princesses attending Fumizuki Academy. While Lucia rules the North Pacific Ocean and Rina and Hanon rules the North and South parts of the Atlantic Ocean respectively, Seira is a Mermaid Princess, too, and she rules the Indian Ocean. Hideyoshi, meanwhile, was a human. If a mermaid told a human the truth, they would turn to bubbles. Seira really did like Hideyoshi, but she couldn't date him.

I bet you're wondering what Hideyoshi's doing right now. Well, after getting his heart broken, he ran out of the school and all the way back to his house. He stormed into his room and locked the door. Then, he collapsed onto his bed and proceeded to cry on his pillow.

Not one person in the entire school has seen Hideyoshi since that not-so-enjoyable moment, so Akihisa, Yuji, Minami, Mizuki and Kouta decided to go and visit him, dragging Seira with them. When school was over for the day, the 6, along with Yuuko, hurried to his house.

When they got there, the minute Hideyoshi and Yuuko's mother answered the door, they were inside the house and outside Hideyoshi's bedroom. When Mizuki tried to open the door, it was no use. "The door's locked!" she cried. Oh, I forgot to mention that Shouko tagged along, as well.

"Let me handle this," Shouko said. Mizuki moved out of the way so Shouko could attempt to open the door. Without warning, she kicked the door down. Or, at least, she tried to. She ended up with a sprained ankle, which Yuji, to everyone's surprise, tended to.

"It's hopeless," Mrs. Kinoshita said. "When Hideyoshi suddenly ran in here earlier, he locked the door pretty tight." "Thanks for that 'advice,' Kinoshita-san," Mizuki thanked sarcastically. "You're welcome, Himeji-san," Mrs. Kinoshita replied. Yeah, Mizuki's last name is Himeji. Didn't you read the first chapter of this story?

Anyway, Seira started to repeatedly hit the door. "Hideyoshi-kun! Open the door!" "No! Not even if it's you asking me, Uzumaki-san!" Hideyoshi screamed from inside the room. "Hey! I've got an idea!" Minami exclaimed.

Seira, Akihisa, Mizuki, Minami, Kouta and Yuuko all ran outside. They found the window that led to Hideyoshi's room. Minami opened it, and the 6 climbed inside. Seira ran up to poor Hideyoshi while Kouta walked up to the door in order to unlock it.

"Hideyoshi-kun, I'm so sorry," Seira said. "No matter how many times you apologize to me, I'm never, _ever_ going to forgive you," Hideyoshi groaned, looking away. "Please, Hideyoshi-kun! I can explain why I rejected you!" Seira cried, sitting on the bed.

Hideyoshi sat up and turned towards Seira, who had a look of concern on her face. He just smiled and said, "Go ahead." Seira took a deep breath and explained half-truthfully, "I lived in India before coming to Japan. However, in 6 months," (yes, the story takes place in late September) "when the school year's over, I'm going to return to India."

Hideyoshi just sat there in shock. _She's going to leave? _he thought. That thought played over and over again in his mind. "I know it's shocking…..but maybe we can be a couple before I have to leave," Seira said. Hideyoshi then sprung out of bed, pulled Seira into his arms, and whispered, "Then let's bring our relationship to the fullest."

Seira was really enjoying this moment. _Forgive me, Aqua Regina-sama, _she thought. _But I'm in love with this human. So, please, give our love a chance. At least, until I have to go home to the Indian Ocean…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa, minna! Idolmaster Yamada here, reporting for FanFiction duty! Okay, so I already had chapters 3, 4, and 5 for this story finished already, but seeing how bad they are, I scrapped them and decided to start from scratch, starting with chapter 3. At long last, after many hardships, such as low inspiration, I've finally finished chapter 3 to "Baka to Test to Mermaids?"! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody, Baka and Test, or the song "Beautiful Wish".**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It's been a week since Seira and Hideyoshi started dating. Surprisingly, Hideyoshi's hair grew back in just that amount of time. Seira still knows he's a guy, though.

Anyway, Hideyoshi had cleaning duty, so he told Seira to go on without him. She wanted to wait until he was done and then walk home with him, so she was rather frustrated. In order to calm her nerves, she went to the beach and, after checking to make sure there wasn't any humans around, jumped into the water, revealing her mermaid form. She hasn't really changed much, but she had a mermaid tail and seashell bra, which were both orange. As she swam, she began to think.

_This is forbidden love, _Seira thought. _Hideyoshi-kun is a human, and I'm a mermaid. If he finds out about who I am, I'll turn into bubbles!_

Seira could only sigh before mumbling under her breath, "Guess it can't be helped."

It was right then that she began to sing.

_I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle  
I dreamt.  
Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows._

_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_  
_There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light._  
_In the orange sea, blending into the sunset_  
_the tears of the world sleep._

Hideyoshi, who was finished with cleaning duty, heard Seira's voice and ran as fast as he could to the beach. There, he found the beautiful mermaid, singing.

"C-could it be?!" he asked.

Once Seira was finished singing, she noticed that Hideyoshi was there and quickly hid underwater. At that moment, Hideyoshi thought it was a dream….and pinched himself.

"OW!" he cried. "No, I'm awake."

"And _that_ was what happened yesterday."

It was the next day. Hideyoshi was telling his friends about his encounter with the mermaid. He still hasn't figured out that mermaid was actually Seira, and Seira herself was hoping he never does.

Their friends didn't seem to care, though.

"Yeah, yeah. Seira, how would you like to experience an ST War for the first time?" Yuji asked.

"Boy, would I!" Seira exclaimed.

"HEY! WEREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I WAS SAYING?!" Hideyoshi yelled angrily, only to be completely ignored.

"Alright! We _would _fight Class E again, but I heard earlier that those losers lost an ST War against Class C," Yuji explained. "That's why we're battling Class D instead!"

Seira's face went pale. _Oh no, not Lucia, Hanon, and Rina's class! Then again, _they _haven't battled with _their _avatars, either, _she thought.

She noticed that Minami's face had gone even paler. Unfortunately, Akihisa beat her into asking a certain question.

"Hey, Minami, are you okay? You look a bit…..pale."

That question/statement made Minami jump a little and blush. Wait, why is she blushing? Anyway, she answered his question with this.

"We'll be battling against Miharu…."

"Who's Miharu?" Seira asked.

"Class D's ambassador. She's in love with Minami," Akihisa explained.

"WHAT?! A GIRL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!" Seira yelled. "THAT'S JUST INSANE!"

"As insane as it is," Minami responded, "it's true."

All of a sudden, the door burst open. Miharu Shimizu, the orange-haired Class D ambassador, came in, but she wasn't alone.

"RINA?!" Seira gasped.

"You know her, Seira-chan?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Of course, Hideyoshi-kun! She's a friend of mine from my hometown," Seira explained.

Rina, who had indeed tagged along, noticed Seira and Hideyoshi talking. "Hey, Seira, who is that girl?" she asked.

"Hey! I'm a boy!" Hideyoshi pointed out.

"Oh, right! I haven't told you about him yet," Seira said. "Rina, this is Hideyoshi Kinoshita, my boyfriend."

"Seira! Why haven't you told me?" Rina asked.

"I kind of forgot. I'm really stupid for forgetting, am I?" Seira asked.

Rina didn't answer her question (even though it was rhetorical) and glared at Hideyoshi. "Listen, Kinoshita," she warned, "if you _dare_ to hurt Seira, you will get beaten to a pulp! Got it?!"

Hideyoshi, who was scared now, could only nod. Kouta, on the other hand, looked disappointedly at Rina, seeing that she was wearing the boys' uniform, meaning he can't taking any perverted pictures.

"Toin-san, since you're not the ambassador, why are you here?" Mizuki asked.

"This girl had to challenge this class to something called an ST War, and she dragged me here with her," Rina responded, pointed at Miharu.

"Rina's my new girlfriend! Onee-sama, we're through," Miharu added, causing Minami, who wasn't even going out with her in the first place, to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NOR AM I EVEN LESBIAN! I'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND BACK HOME!" Rina yelled.

"Oh, come on, baby. Don't say you're having a long-distance relationship with one of those pigs. I know you love me, and you can't deny it," Miharu responded, clinging onto Rina's arm, much to the dismay of Rina herself.

"Weren't you going to say something?" Yuji asked, which brought the orange-haired girl to her senses.

"Oh, that's right!" Mikharu said, letting go of Rina's arm. "Class D challenges Class F to a Summoner Test War!"

"Oh, really? This is perfect timing, because we were just about to challenge you," Yuji commented.

"We're going to beat you this time, and if we end up losing, at least I get to go through hell with Rina!" Miharu exclaimed. (What she meant by "hell" was supplementary classes with Iron Man.)

"DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU AGAIN?!" Rina yelled.

With that, Miharu and Rina left. Just when Akihisa felt relieved that he wasn't going to get beat up (A/N: Watch episode 1 of "Baka and Test" if you don't know what I mean), Miharu returned, punched him in the face for absolutely no reason, and left again.

"Dang….just when I thought I wasn't going to be given hell….." Akihisa sobbed.

"There, there," Kouta said while comforting him by patting him on the back.

"The ST War is going to be tomorrow," Yuji informed Seira. "Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah I am!" Seira replied excitedly.

"Yuji, can you please not steal my girlfriend?" Hideyoshi asked kindly.

Out of nowhere, Shouko showed up, ready to stab her "husband" in the eyeballs. There was a pitch-black aura around her.

"I wasn't going to, but either way, I can't, because Shouko looks like she's ready to kill me!" Yuji cried as a response, ready to run from her.

The next day, Class F was ready to take on Class D.

"Alright, you guys. We better not screw this up, or our not-so-new classmate's first ST War will be a disaster," Yuji stated firmly.

"I don't mind, actually," Seira told him, only to be ignored.

"The subject is math, so we're going to need extra help from you on this one, Shimada," Yuji continued to explain.

"You can count on me!" Minami declared.

"I already sent some guys to capture Hasegawa-sensei," Yuji continued, "and they should be returning in 3…2…1….."

Two boys, obviously from Class F, suddenly both burst into the room and saluted.

"Class rep! The teacher's been captured!" they reported in unison.

In the hallway, you can see Hasegawa-sensei, the teacher for mathematics, tied up.

"All right, so is everyone ready?" Yuji asked.

"YEAH!" everyone else yelled in response.

"You _do _have a plan, right?" Akihisa asked, only to be ignored, making it clear than Yuji didn't _have_ a plan.

Classes D and F ran out of their respective classes in order for the Summoner Test War to commence. Once Hasegawa-sensei approved the fight, causing the battlefield to show up, they all called out "Summon!" in order for them to summon their Avatars. If you're wondering what Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira's avatars looked like, they all looked similar to their masters' idol forms.

"As long as I'm with Rina, I can defeat anyone who stands in our way!" Miharu announced as her Avatar continually attacked Minami's.

"But can you defeat me, a Math genius?" Minami asked as her Avatar delivered a blow that killed Miharu's. (Well, probably not literally.)

"O-oh no!" Miharu gasped.

"Those who died meet me in the remedial classes!" Iron Man declared, appearing out nowhere and dragging her away.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE DEMON'S REMEDIAL CLASSES!" Miharu cried while struggling. "RINA, HELP ME!"

As Rina watched Miharu get dragged away, she (Rina) couldn't help but sigh out of relief before going back to the fight.

Now, Lucia's avatar was running to attack Hideyoshi's. Seira noticed this, and even though she know it was Lucia, her avatar defended his.

"Thank you, Seira-chan," Hideyoshi thanked Seira.

"Anything to help my boyfriend, Hideyoshi-kun," Seira responded with a smile on her face.

When she heard the word "boyfriend", Lucia's ears perked immediately.

_Seira has a boyfriend already? _She thought.

"Sorry, Lucia," Seira apologized before her avatar killed Lucia's.

"No way!" Lucia cried.

"Those who died meet me in the remedial classes!" Iron Man said once again upon appearing (also once again), this time dragging Lucia away.

After some time, the Summoner Test War ended, with the victors being Class F. Surprisingly, though, they rejected Class D's equipment. After school that day, Seira walked home with Lucia, Hanon, and Rina, when Hanon asked Seira a certain question.

"Seira, Lucia told me that you're dating a girl from Class F. Is this true?"

"Yeah, but Hideyoshi-kun's a guy," Seira responded, correcting Hanon in the process.

"Wow! That's so awesome! You've got a boyfriend already!" Hanon squealed.

"Yeah, but you can't let him know you're a Mermaid Princess, or you'll turn to bubbles," Rina pointed out.

"Oh, come on, Rina! You've gotta support Seira's love life!" Lucia said. "She even protected Hideyoshi-kun from me during the Summoner Test War! I forgive you for that, by the way, Seira."

As the four Mermaid Princesses continued to walk and talk, Seira had only one question in her mind.

_Will Hideyoshi-kun and I really be together forever?_

* * *

**Done! Oh god, how I want to die right now! I mean, I thought Miharu x Rina would be funny, but anyone who doesn't support yuri will kill me, especially considering that I'm a girl! Also, while I was typing this, I thought of my regular "Baka and Test" fanfic, "Mystery Triplets". I mean, there was a Summoner Test War in that story, too, with the subject being Math, but this time, I picked Math for no reason! Anyway, I think this chapter sucks, but I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
